DGM: Howls of the Cursed
by Truewolfwarriors
Summary: Strange disappearances have been happening lately at night with the victim's bodies turning up the next morning horribly mauled. Lavi is a young detective in-training trying to handle this strange case along with high school work. The only clues are leaning toward his best friend Allen Walker, who acts strange during a full moon...WARNINGS: Laven, gore, language, my OC(s) appearing


**Ello everyone! True's here and I'm extremely happy to be posting the prolouge of my first fanfiction~! This is the first time I ever done something like this so I might be a little...well a bit of a rookie lol XD. As it said in the summery, I will be using some of my OC(s) for the story since I don't know all of the DGM characters(my friend here on FF and DA said she hates me for that but its my story so screw it). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

The full moon's bright light shone out from between the black dark night clouds, and beamed down onto the Earth below. Silence was the only comfort the trees were offered as their loose leafs blew gently in the wind. If anyone was brave enough to walk out in this black, depressing night, it only had to be the acts of idiots at work…in which was being carried right now.

"Yo, Allen! You're going to get fat if you keep eating so much food in one gulp like you already do!" rolling his silvery-blue eyes at the voice behind him, the white-dyed haired boy turned around to meet the redhead trailing after him, his single right green eye gleaming in the night.

"Yeah Lavi, and then I'll lose my eye like you did." Allen replied back sarcastically with a smirk pulling up the edges of his face.

"Aaawwww, you're so mean Beansprout! Be nice to your friend." Lavi teased the shorter boy as he poked Allen just above his right eye; right where his star-shaped birthmark was.

A vein nearly popped out of Allen's forehead, and he growled a bit at Lavi. "My name is Allen, dammit Lavi! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" the fifteen year old snapped at the eighteen year old as he swatted his hand away. Lavi snickered as he ruffled up Allen's loose thick hair, his grin growing wider.

"It's a cute nickname for you of course, so why shouldn't I call you that?" Lavi asked sweetly before quickly taking a step back before Allen could hit him. Allen gave Lavi a raised eyebrow before sticking the dangos on a stick he had with him in his mouth. After a long night of watching a movie at their friend, Yuu Kanda's house, it was time both of the high schoolers got home. Allen didn't want to deal with the anger of his windowed father, Mana, for arriving home so late nor did Lavi wanted to deal with his grandfather known as Bookman, rage ether.

"Looks like my stop is up ahead." Lavi said as the two walked down the quiet neighborhood sidewalk. He kept his black fingerless gloved hands in his silver and gray jacket pockets, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Lavi didn't smoke very often, but only did it when he was extremely stressed out. Allen glanced his glaze away from the redhead to see they were walking up to a bright blue house with a wired fence around the front yard, the distant streetlamp the only light seen. As they got closer to the house, barking was heard. Allen let out a small cry of shock as something lunged against the fence, and barked at the two boys.

"Hey, relax Strike!" Lavi told the gray German Shepherd, Greyhound mix as he patted his scruffy head. Having to have been a rescue dog from the SPCA, the runty sized mutt wasn't used to having anyone walk up to his house yet, not even Lavi or Bookman. Strike growled at his owner before getting back on all four of his paws as Lavi opened the gate to the fence, and entered his yard. "Looks like I'll see you later, Allen. Have a good night!" Lavi waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked to the front door of his house. Strike followed the redhead on his long slender legs, his thick spiky edged tail swaying back and forth over the ground.

"See ya later, Lavi! Good-night!" Allen waved Lavi good-bye as he started to walk along the sidewalk again. As he was walking, the white-haired boy began to think about some of the people in his life and what had happened so far in it.

Allen's mother died two weeks after he was born from an unknown illness so he never knew her. Mana's mind had sunken in depression when his wife died, but he was still a very good father to his only son. He was a foreign language teacher so when he was called out of town, his close family friend Cross would come over to watch over Allen while Mana was gone. Allen shuddered as he thought of Cross, and wondered why his father had chosen him out of all people to watch him while Mana was away.

His thoughts drifting away from his family for a minute, Allen smiled as he thought about his friends. He had known Yuu Kanda since they were in seventh grade, and they shared a very heated rivalry with each other when it came to many different topics. Of course, the two would always have each other's backs when it came down to it because Allen knew that Kanda did care about his friends under that cold shell of his.

Then were was Lenalee and her older brother, Komui. Not only was she was a sweet, sister-like figure to Allen, but she was also Kanda's girlfriend. Allen snickered as he remembered the time Komui caught the two sharing a kiss, and how Kanda threatened the collage science professor with his prized sword, Mugen, if he let loose one of his robots on him. Komui was a great teacher at the collage he worked at and all, but sometimes he was just _too_ protective of his little baby sister.

As he passed another street lamp, Allen looked up as he spotted two small brown bats hanging from it, their wings draped over their narrow, round faces. Seeing the bats released a chuckle out of Allen as they reminded him of his friend, Arystar Krory III. Due to his appearance of pale skin, pointed teeth, and dark circles under his eyes, many people believed Krory was a vampire. Of course he declined these claims and the ironic thing was that Krory was a he fan of vampires and loved bats. Allen remembered that Krory kept a pet brown bat he named Eliade, after his deceased girlfriend who died two years ago from a car crash.

Allen sighed as name after name of the friends he had swam through his mind, but there was one that stuck to him like glue: Lavi Bookman. Allen had known the eyepatch wearing older teen for years, since they were in second grade. No one ever made Allen feel so good about himself the most, not even his father. A smile pained itself on Allen's lips as he thought about the time he and Lavi once put green dye in Kanda's soap and how the Japanese man's hair was like that for a whole month. He was so caught up in his memories, however, that the white-haired boy didn't notice a pair of golden yellow eyes were watching him from the shadows until he heard the sound of low, heavy growling.

"H-Hello? Lavi?" Allen turned around since the growling was coming from behind him, his eyes growing a bit fearful. Seeing nothing there, a frown replaced the look of fear that was on Allen's face a second ago. "That's so freaking weird…I thought I heard someth-HOLYJUMPINGMARY!" his comment turned into a bloody scream as a dark blue blur leapt out at Allen from the brushes, snarling as it slammed him into the stone cold sidewalk below him.

Allen screamed as he looked up at the creature above him, not believing his eyes. In front of him was the largest wolf he had ever seen in his entire life, its golden eyes glaring down daggers into him. Calgary, Canada was known for its increasing wolf population so it wasn't a surprise to the people living in the town to see them every day, even in their own backyards, but this was wasn't the size of a normal wolf. Even the largest wolf could grow up to 34 inches in shoulder height, but this one must have been around 6.2 feet tall! The toes of its two front huge paws were white with a few speckles traveling up toward the elbow. The tail was long and bushy, with a white tip at the end.

As the slimly drool dripped from its jaws, Allen's silver-blue eyes widen in realization of what this thing was. "I-I-It c-can't be…th-there's no s-such things a-a-a-as w-w-w-w-w-w-w-werewolves!" he squeaked. A growl escaped from the monster's throat before lunging its head forward. A cry of pain rippled out of Allen's throat as he felt the wolf's powerful teeth sink into the tender flesh of his right arm. "Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" fighting back the pain with a grit of his teeth, Allen swung his left arm up, and punched the thing in its left eye. It howled in pain, ripping its blood-soaked jaws away from Allen's arm as the pain from its damaged eye ruined its vision. As it reared up onto its back legs, its front claws slashed down Allen's right eye, and across his cheek. Despite the pain burning through his arm and face, and seeing his chance to escape, Allen quickly climbed to his feet as the werewolf stumbled backwards; and bolted down the street while gripping his rapidly loosing blood fast arm. Much to his relief, amazement, and surprise, the wolf didn't chase him; when the fifteen year old turned his head to look over his shoulder, he saw the animal was gone. All that was left was blood on the sidewalk from where it had been from his arm and where it had leaked out of the wolf's eye.

_SLAM!_

Panting hard as he leaned against the screen door, Allen closed his uninjured eye as he struggled to catch his breath. Never had he run so hard in his life, and he was starting to feel dizzy from the blood he had lost. The pain in his face was pretty bad too and he couldn't open his eye in fear that he wouldn't be able to see out of it.

"Allen? Is that you?" weakly lifting his head up from where he had been looking at his blood-soaked arm, Allen grinned a bit sheepishly when he saw Mana standing near the kitchen island.

"Ummm…hi Dad." Allen said, wincing in pain as the cold AC air stung the bite wounds on his arm. He really didn't know what to tell his father about the injury since he knew Mana wouldn't believe him about a werewolf attacking him…a supposed werewolf that is.

"Allen, what the hell happened?!" Mana asked in a worried tone as he guided his son over to the kitchen, and made him sit down on the counter. Allen winced as Mana started to wash his arm free of blood, and anything else that could have gotten into the wounds, like dirt. He winced in pain as Mana also put a rag to his eye, and washed the blood away from his face.

"Ummm…while I was walking, I was attacked by a stray dog. I was able to punch it in the eye, and then it ran off." it wasn't the whole truth, but it was the closest he could get.

Mana sighed as he started to wrap Allen's arm up in bandages, looking a bit relief that he didn't get hurt more then he already was. As for his eye, Mana put an eyepatch over his wounded face since it wasn't injured that badly. Once Allen's wound was dressed and bandaged, he went straight to bed.

Pulling the covers of his bed over his body, Allen blinked as he felt a heavy weight jump on the bed, and proceed to walk over to Allen's back, and lie down against it purring. "Hey there Timcanpy." the sleepy teenager told his pet golden tabby Maine Coon before closing his eyes. As he laid, he couldn't help but feel colder then usual. Shivering as he turned on his side, Allen pulled Tim closer to his chest, hoping the thick-furred cat could provide some more warmth.

As the night air grew colder, so the bright gleam of the moon as a striking howl was heard all across the neighborhood.

**Yep, that's the prolouge. I hope you enjoyed it ya guys. And I also showed my first OC in the story~**

**Strike: One of my oldest OC(s), he is a wolgon(half wolf, half dragon) that has a god awful temper and is very emotional. I chose him as Lavi's pet dog in my story because I thought that him as a rescue dog that faced a lot of abuse in the past would be a challange for normal cheerful Lavi to deal with and teach him some responciblity(damn you spelling! DX ). He'll earn a scar later in the story because he has a scar in his normal form that's a huge part of his personality and past.**


End file.
